The Worst Day
by crystalswordEnthusiast
Summary: Who knew the only person that didn't know about the age difference between Jaime Reyes and his boyfriend Bart Allen was, well Jaime Reyes?


That day was a day Jaime would never forget. It was a Saturday, one of the rare ones where he didn't have school soccer practice. It had started off like any of his free Saturday's had; he had woken up, showered and dressed, and headed over to the tower for some training.

After a few hours of squaring off against Superboy and Wonder Girl (which was hard to do when a sassy scarab continuously told you that each of your moves had a low success rate and then seemed to gloat when they had gotten you knocked down) he had decided to hit the showers. The showers in the tower were ten times better than the ones at his house, with adjustable pressure, and a never ending supply of hot water. He showered quickly, eager to meet up with Bart who had asked Jaime to wait for him after his training.

He smiled as he thought of his boyfriend of seven months. He and Bart had gotten together shortly after the unfortunate death of Wally. He remembered the disappointment he had felt when they had been assigned to different teams, and the awkward half-hug/half-handshake they had shared while saying goodbye. He remembered how just before Gama Squad had departed with Batgirl as their leader, Bart had called his name, and he only had time to turn before he suddenly found himself struggling to stand as the buzzing red and yellow ball of energy known as Bart had enveloped him in a hug. He could barely make out what the other boy was saying, as he spoke so fast, but he briefly made out the phrases "too short" "like like", "we'd be crash", "super boyfriend", and "kiss" (Khaji Da had later told him, quite haughtily, that the Bart Allen had said "In our line of work, there's no guarantee. Life is too short for me to not tell you that I like like you Jaime! I think we'd be crash together, if you'll give me the chance! We'd be the best super boyfriends ever! Okay, I really have to go but not before a crash goodbye kiss!").

After the kiss, Bart had broken away and made his way back to the Beta Team, leaving a confused, blushing (though thankfully the armor hid it) Jaime in his wake. Jaime had already had a crush on the speedy red head, he just didn't think it would be reciprocated, so that, _that_ was a dream come true.

He spent the entire ride to their mission being teased by him teammates, namely by Cassie who was thrilled that her and Tim weren't the only ones that had found love, and fighting off Khaji Da's annoyingly accurate assessments (_"Jaime Reyes why do you insist on lying to your teammates? You have harbored feelings for the Bart Allen for many months now. Your heart rate and mental pheromones spike whenever he is in near proximity to you."_) about his long time feelings for Bart.

He finished his shower and dressed into a pair of normal clothes he had stored at the tower before flinging his hair towel over his shoulder and making his way down to the rec room.

He smiled and waved at a few of his teammates as he passed by, and they smiled back, no longer afraid of the boy that talked to himself now that they knew he wasn't actually talking to himself.

He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed an apple before continuing on his journey. Upon arrival he found M'gann and Connor heading out on a date, leaving a glaring Gar behind. After a quick goodbye to the newly reunited couple, and a polite decline to play CoD with the changeling boy lounging on the couch, he ventured further into the room and leaned against the counter by the door Bart would soon make his way through.

He was about to take a bite of his apple, when through the door sped his wonderful boyfriend dressed in normal, form fitting street clothes. It took all his willpower not to lick his lips at the sight. He had to stay appropriate, at least in public. At night, after missions (when they were both sweaty and hot which made it more passionate) when they were alone, he could be as crude with his boyfriend as he wanted.

He received a quickly hug and kiss on the check from the shorter boy before he launched into speech.

"Jaime! Jaime! Guess what!"

"What?" Jaime asked, an amused smile on his face.

"This is my first birthday here, in the past I mean, and I get a party this year! A real one! One that's gonna be totally crash!"

"That's aweso-"

"Here!" Bart thrust a glittery yellow and red piece of stock paper into his face. "It's your invitation! There's no RSVP stuff on it because seeing as your my boyfriend your obviously going. Like, even the REACH suddenly coming back to Earth shouldn't keep you from coming. Your coming, and if you don't it no big deal I'll just rip the scarab off you back with my bare hands."

_The Bart Allen is threatening us. Suggested course of action: Eliminate him._

_Are you serious!? You haven't suggested eliminating one of my teammates in months and you decide to do it now? Just shut up for a bit, please._ Jaime thought back in annoyance. Now was not the time.

He sent Bart a small smile, ignoring whatever Khaji Da's reply was. "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for th-"

"And of course you have to get me a gift."

"I know Ba-"

"Just keep it PG this time, wouldn't want Grandpa Barry getting mad at you again like he did with your Christmas gift for me~!" He let out a giggle and Jaime felt his face heat up. Did Bart not notice they weren't alone?

"I kno-"

"Butifyouwanttogetusalittlese thingtouseafterthepartysince youreobviouslystayingthenigh thatscrash-"

"Bart!" He hissed, snatching up the invitation and darting his eyes over to Garfield on the couch. Thankfully, he had a headset on an was deeply concentrated on his game or this would've gotten embarrassing.

"Anyway Jaime I've got tons of other invites to hand out so I'll meet up with you in like an hour okay we can go to your favorite storage closets~"

Before Jaime had a chance to say anything, Bart was zipping off, but not before giving Jaime a small pinch on the cheeks.

Jaime yelped, and rubbed at his bottom as he examined the card in his hand. It was obviously hand made, written in markers, covered in glitter (that was still wet from the glue) and stickers and finished with a crudely drawn picture of themselves in uniform in the corner.

"Cute." He chuckled to himself as he began to read it over. He took a bit into his previously abandoned apple, but stopped when something caught his eye.

**'Come and celebrate Bart's 14th birthday!'** And then, in smaller letters underneath:** 'You better be there Jaime3'**

He blinked a couple times. And read the line offending line aloud. "_Fourteenth birthday_..." He dropped the apple and gripped desperately at the counter top "I'm dating a thirteen year old...I've been defiling a thirteen year old..." He felt himself become dizzy.

_Jaime Reyes I don't see why you have begun to-_

"He's thirteen!" He cut the scarab off and let the invitation fall to the ground.

The loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" that followed alerted the entire tower, sending them running into the rec room ready to step into action and kick some butt.

Of course, there was no butt to kick, and the team had at first been shocked after learning what his crisis was about before they burst out laughing at him for what felt like hours (they had even accused him of being a cradle robber!). And that became a day that the Team would forever look back on. The day, in the middle of the tower, it was brought to sixteen year old Jaime Reyes's eyes that his serious boyfriend, Bart Allen,was actually thirteen years old.

* * *

An anon sent me a prompt "age difference" and then I saw this fanart which this is all based off of (by testchambers over on tumblr, check it out, it's hilarious) that same night and it was like fate. I'm a sucky writer so sorry. Also it's not beta-d so forgive any typos.


End file.
